A New Life
by pink ninja 25
Summary: When a girl slams into the side of the Condor, she scares and confuses everyone. She sometimes freezes up, then tells everyone to be careful. Who is she? And why is she half cat?
1. Chapter 1

The Escape

Running, running away from the burning elf village. Her parents had warned her about the Cyclonians. She was told about them in stories as a child. She suddenly ducked behind a tree aiming back with her bow and arrow. Just then, a dagger was thrown at her, hurtling towards her neck. The dagger whizzed by her shoulder, searing through her clothes only to just barely scrape her shoulder. As she ran out of the small village, she noticed the edge of the terra. She was trapped, with the wastelands below and Cyclonians behind her. Jump and she was dead. Stay and live forever in Cyclonis's wrath. Not much of a choice here.

A skimmer lay in the corner of her vision. She could easily kick the Talon off.

"YAH!" She shouted, slamming her foot into his chest. By the time he looked up, the hijacker was gone.

The edge of the terra was her only option, now that she could actually survive. Suddenly, red pulses of crystal energy came flying by her head.

"Oh, wonderful. I probably _won't _survive" She muttered. A horrible crashing sound sent the skimmer spiraling down towards the wastelands: The left wing was mutilated.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, her long wavy blonde hair streaming behind her. She was going to die…

_WHAM! _She crashed right into a big, flying blimp. Otherwise known as the Condor, the airship of the Storm Hawks.

"HOLY #!!" A black haired girl screamed. Her name was Shadow, the insane trainee of the Storm Hawks. Well, Finn thought she was insane.

"It's raining DEAD PEOPLE!!" She screamed, stumbling backwards onto her back. Aerrow gave her a look.

"Yeah right- OMIGAWSH!!" Piper screamed, pointing at the girl. Junko, being the only sensible person in the room, dragged her inside.

"Junko!! She was riding a Talon skimmer!" Shadow accused, pointing towards the skimmer that was currently crashing into the wastelands.

"But she isn't wearing a Talon uniform. Unless they changed them to purple" Junko stated.

"Uh, guys? I could a little help over here!" Finn shouted, firing rapidly at Talons.

"Oh, right!"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

A/N: Hi people! This is my first chapter of my first story (duh, I'm such a noob). I hope you enjoyed, 'cause me and ShadowQueen25 worked hard on this ( Queen, Princess, heh, we're sisters). She's older than me, so ya, she decided to help te n00b. Anyway, enjoy da story!!


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was awakened to the sound of a voice repeating "Are you awake?" Finally, she opened her eyes. She saw a girl with bright green eyes and jet black hair was leaning over her.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S AWAKE!!" The girl with green eyes screamed.

"What did you do _now_ Shadow?!"Aerrow said.

"Nothing!" Shadow yelled.

All of a sudden Piper, Finn, and Junko came rushing into the room.

"What did Shadow now?" Piper asked.

"Nothing! Why do you always blame _me?!_" Shadow demanded

"Because you usually do it" Piper retorted. Shadow stuck out her tongue.

"FOCUS EVERY BODY!!"Aerrow shouted

The room became quiet…the perfect time to talk. Aerrow assumed.

"We're going to drop you off in Cyclonia… where you came from" He said.

"What? I'm not a talon…I live in Amazonia" The girl said. Shadow poked her bandana.

"What's with the bandana?" She asked, pulling on it a little.

"Wait, no stop!" The girl shouted, but Shadow had already pulled it off. Two furry, cat ears poked out of her hair.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S A CAT!!" Shadow shrieked. The girl clapped her hands over her ears.

" What makes you think I'm a cat?!" She cried indignantly. Shadow gave her a look that said, 'Duh!' . Something tugged the extra appendage that most people would refer to as a tail. Lori peered around to see a strange creature sitting on the floor, tugging on the edge of her white tail.

"Let go, you little… Thing!" She shouted, tugging back. The creature tugged harder, wagging his behind in the air, like a playful dog. Shadow fell over laughing. Finn took action and tried to pull the creature off the girl. The creature let go and Finn went flying backwards.

"Uh… Now that we're fully acquainted, 'Hi I'm Piper, nice to meet you! What's your name?" Piper said somewhat cheerfully. The creature hissed, than jumped into Shadow's arms. Finn stood up and recovered his cool.

"Hi, my name's Finn, but my friends call me 'Slick'" He said smoothly.

"L-Lori…" The girl blushed, letting go of her cat ears. Shadow started laughing.

"Oh please, when have ever called you slick?" She teased. Finn turned red.

"That time when we went somewhere and did… something" He muttered. Lori blushed again and looked out a window. Aerrow stood in the middle of the room, shocked. What just happened? Lori jumped up.

"We're in the sky!"

"Uh… No duh" Shadow said.

"Okay! Now that we've officially freaked our guest out, how about we find somewhere for her to stay for now…"

"She can stay in my room!" Finn volunteered. Piper gave him a face.

"Uh, no. She should stay in my room"

Everyone suddenly started to argue about where she was going to stay. Shadow stood leaning against the wall, suddenly very confused.

"Oh, and I have to stay in a storage room? Thanks guys!" She said sarcastically, but no one listened. Shadow felt like this was a bad idea…

ccccccccccccccccc

Wazzup mah peeps! (lol, my sis uses 'mah' a lot). My sister is weird, epsecially because she helps me with this wack story... Oh, and guess what? Gues what, guess what guess what... Hi...

MWAHAHAHAHA!! (I'm so adorable, I'm evil!)

SQueen: Guess who made WAFFLES!!

Me: Oooh, waffles...

SQUeen: NO!! You're suppossed to act like Invader Zim!!


End file.
